


[Podfic of] Spoke Those Words in Vain

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Sharon Carter & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic of] Spoke Those Words in Vain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spoke Those Words In Vain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307650) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic). 



**Length:** 0:21:15  
**File size:** 14 MB  
**Stream or download:** [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YPR9U8FhPJVyx27xQjQCrdh5-grfmvgI) (mp3)


End file.
